Day Dreams and Memories
by cooey95
Summary: Just a random rabble about a Reid/JJ/Henry trip to the shops, may expand from that, not quite sure yet. Not a case fic. UnBetaed ont like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

If not for the rumbling in his stomach, he may not have glanced up from his book for hours. Glancing at the watch strapped securely around the long sleeved shirt he was wearing. 11:45 A.M. a reasonable time for lunch Spencer Reid thought to himself as he stretched out the cramped feeling that his back was beginning to feel, after all sitting on a bedroom floor for hours on end would do that to people. He glanced at the book he had been reading and frowned, he really needed to finish it if he wanted to be able to work on his assignment for his psychology course that he was taking, he hoped to have his fourth doctorate by the end of the month. His stomach solved his problem for him, by letting out a loud growl. Standing up swiftly from the floor he looked for a place to put his book, there were piles of books everywhere but he decided against placing it with them, should it get lost he would not be impressed. He saw a small space on his bookshelf next to a framed photo of Henry, J.J. and himself. As he placed the book down he grinned at the look on the little boys face in the photo, it was filled with happiness, content and love. He was grinning at the camera which was being held out at arm's reach by J.J. who was pulling a silly face. The photo had been taken on Henry's fifth birthday last month and Reid loved it. He brushed his fingertips along the frame as he left the room and headed towards the kitchen; he would make himself a sandwich and then finish the book. He might write the essay tomorrow, Spencer thinks to himself. As he enters the kitchen he opened the cupboard to find the jam for his sandwich, the cupboards were almost empty, never much point in filling them if he was likely to be called away at a moment's notice. He looked at the bread bin and thought to himself, when was the last time he had been food shopping? Two, three, weeks maybe? But he wouldn't have gotten bread would he, not knowing that he can be called away at any given moment? He couldn't rember. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he walked over to the counter and grabbed a butter knife, using the tip he flipped over the cover on the bread bin and almost passed out at the sight, it was horrible, a stinking mouldy mess of god knows what was sitting in his bread bin. He quickly slammed the lid down and walked away. The team had leave for a month; he would go out and buy food, and a new bread bin. Walking into his room again he grabbed his phone from the shelf in the hall and dialled the number of his favourite female co-worker, J.J. as he was looking in his wardrobe for something suitable to wear, because honestly he didn't think anyone needed to see him in sweatpants and an oversized star-trek hoodie. When he finally opened the wardrobe (it took a while, there were _alot _of books in the way) he groaned, washing was another thing he needed to do this month. Unfortunately J.J answered the phone as he was groaning.

"Hey Spence, is everything okay?" she asked with worry lacing her voice.

"oh hi, yeah I'm just annoyed, I haven't done any washing since we got back and all I have to wear is that pair of skinny jeans that Garcia got me as a joke last Christmas and I need to go food shopping and was going to ask if you and Henry wanted to join me." He said holding up the offending pair of jeans for inspection.

"uhh Spencer, I can assure you they were not a joke gift, and I'm not sure we can make it, henry still needs lunch and I have work to do, maybe some other time?" she asked

"well I was going to be buying lunch while I was out and as for the work we have a month off jj leave it will still be there when you get back, besides, you only got back last night and we were away for almost two weeks so I'm sure you don't have much food either. Come on JJ how could it hurt?" he said deciding to wear the stupid pants.

He heard a sigh on the other end of the phone that was quickly cut off by the sound of an excited five year old squealing.

"Uncle Spencer's on the phone, he's on the phoney phone phone" he yelled happily sounding, in spencers opinion very close to J.J's ear.

"Well if you pay for lunch for your godson too then you can expect us in twenty minutes." She said.

"Okay see you then, bye"

"See ya soon Spence" she replied.

Spencer snapped the phone shut and smiled to himself, he could spend some time with JJ and Henry. Realising that he needed a shirt while he was out he re-opened his wardrobe and looked, the only shirt that was there was the very tight black shirt that had come with the black skinny jeans. Spencer rolled his eyes and thumped his head against the door of the wardrobe a few times before sighing in defeat, he had to get dressed and throw away the bread bin before J.J. and Henry got here. He walked to the only room that didn't have books in it and quickly turned on the shower, while he waited for the pipes to heat up he walked to the kitchen and opened the window, sticking his head out and looking down he saw that the dumpster was open and directly under his window, as usual. He grabbed the bread bin and threw in into the awaiting dumpster and closed the window. He glanced at the clock on the wall, they would be here soon. He ran to the bath room and jumped into the warm water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Criminal Minds~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hey guys, Cooey here! This was just an idea that has been playing in my head for a few weeks, and it felt good to get it on paper. I would just like to say now that I don't have a beta reader, so if you notice any grammar errors that will endanger your life, let me know. This is my first (non-case) fic, so please review? Let me know what you think. Thanks guys, until next time, Cooey out!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or any of the characters you recognise. If I did we would see a lot more gummy bears. 

Turning off the shower and reaching for a towel, Spencer glanced at the clock, they would be here in two minutes, he quickly dressed and started to run the towel over his head to dry his hair when there was a knock on the door. He quickly exited the bathroom and still drying his hair, opened the door to reveal a frazzled looking JJ and a bouncing Henry.

"Hey Henry, how's my best godson today?" He said with a grin on his face.

"Hi, I uh, I, I gotta go to the bathroom!" Henry said running quickly past spencer and around the piles of books.

JJ and Reid heard the bathroom door slam, and they both winced.

"Sorry about that, I asked before we left but he said he didn't need to go." JJ said with an apologetic grin on her face.

"Don't worry about it, when you gotta go, you gotta go." Reid responded stepping back to allow JJ to walk into his apartment. He walked over to the couch and started looking underneath it for his converse. "I'll be ready soon I just have to find my shoes." He said

"That's fine, take as long as you need." JJ said, looking down the hallway for her son. She heard the toilet flush and the door open. "Hands Henry." She said as a reminder to her son.

"Oh right!" he said before slamming the door closed again.

JJ turned to look into the lounge room to find a very frazzled looking spencer holding one neon blue converse.

"I have to go check my room for my other shoes, feel free to come along, just don't mess up any papers you see. I'm working on my next doctorate." He said leading the way down the hall.

"What's this one again?" she asked picking up a stray book and placing it on a table next to spencers door.

"Psychology, and don't even try to talk me out of it, I can handle he work just fine." He said grabbing two mismatched socks out of his draw. He pulled them on quickly and started looking for his other converse, or a different pair.

"Mommy, Uncle Spencer? Where are you?" called a slightly worried sounding Henry.

"In here Hen" JJ called back, then talking to spencer she said " why would I think you can't handle the extra work, I just feel sorry for Emily, she might actually have to do her own paperwork for once, how will she manage?"

Suddenly Henry ran into the room and launched himself onto spencers bed. He sat up and looked at the two adults expectantly. "When are we going?" he said.

"Just as soon as your uncle spencer finds his shoes." JJ said in reply.

"Oh well there is a blue one in the kitchen, and it smells bad in there, yucky!" the little boy said while twisting his face in disgust, just to demonstrate how bad the kitchen did actually smell.

"Well I can't find any other ones, so I'm just going to have to wear the blue ones I guess." Spencer said after looking everywhere in his room for any other pairs. "I'll just go grab that one and then I'm ready." He quickly exited the room.

There was a comfortable silence for a minute while JJ re-tied her son's shoe laces, then Henry asked a question that made JJ smile.

"Is Uncle Spencer my dad?"

"No baby, Uncle Spencer is your god father, not your dad." She said standing from the kneeled position she had adopted to tie the laces.

"Well, why don't I have a dad?" the boy asked innocently.

JJ's blood ran cold and all the colour drained from her face. She had been dreading this day for almost five years. Spencer who had been on his way back from the kitchen heard the little boy's question and hurried into his bedroom.

"Hey Henry, do you want to do me a favour? I left my bag on the couch; do you think you can go grab it for me?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Okay!" The boy replied.

Spencer slowly walked over to JJ and pulled her into a sitting position on the bed. "You're going to have to tell him one day Jay, you know this." He said gently

Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked at him sadly.

"How can I Spence? How can I tell my son that his dad died?" she said with a sad smile.

A/N: Hey guys! I just feel the need to point out now that I am in no way a Will hater, it's just that for the story to work he has to be dead. And in my little world Emily has not left the team. She never had, and never will. Sorry if this upsets anyone but this is the way my world works. =] . Anyway thanks for all the alerts and emails I got, I really appreciated them. I hope you like this chapter, I will explain the will thing in more detail next chapter and the next one will also contain the trip to the mall. So drop me a review letting me know what you think, free gummy bears if you do. =]


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, although I did have a dream that I met Matthew Gray Gubbler while in my pijamas at the shops the other night….

"I got it uncle spencer!" Yelled a very excited henry, from the sitting room he pulled on the strap of the brown messenger bag that was sitting under a coat on the couch, as he did he accidentally knocked spencers wallet from the couch where it fell open on the floor. Henry picked It up and went to place it in the bag to take to his godfather up the hall, as he did he saw a picture of his mum holding a baby, and his uncle spencer and a man he didn't know. He looked at the picture for a second and then closed the wallet and started to drag the bag down the hall way. As he approached the doorway he heard someone crying, he walked in and saw his mum looking sad she had a few tears running down her face, he walked over to her and raised one small hand, wiped away his mother's tears and kissed her hand. She smiled at him and kissed his hand in return. The comfortable silence was broken by Spencer's stomach growling again.

JJ laughed and said "Come on boys; let's go get some lunch before we all die of starvation."

Twenty minutes later they pulled up at the local shopping centre and found a car park relatively close to the entrance. They all climbed out and Henry immediately attached himself to Spencer's hand.

"You need to hold someone's hand when walking near a road or you could get hurt, right mummy?" he said looking around spencer at his mother.

"Yes that's right, can't have you getting hit now can we?" she responded.

"Then hold uncle spencers hand and we can go inside." He said matter of factly.

Spencer looked at JJ and held out his hand. "Can't have you getting hit now can we?" he asked with a grin on his face.

JJ laughed and took a hold of spencers hand and the three of them set across the car park. When they got inside Spencer looked at henry and said to the little boy, "what do you want for lunch?"

After a second of thought the boy looked up at spencer hopefully and said "ice-cream?"

Knowing what spencer was like with his godson JJ quickly cut in and said "Henry, what have I told you about ice-cream?"

"Uhmmm, ice-cream is a sometimes food?" The boy said.

"Yes, it's a sometimes food, so not right now, pick again."

"I want a happy meal." The boy smiled at his godfather. "Please."

"Then lead the way." Spencer said letting go of the five year olds hand. The boy skipped ahead a few paces and then set off at a walk calmly, still in view of the two watchful adults. Spencer squeezed JJ's hand lightly. "You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know. I know that one day I'm going to have to tell him that his father died, but I don't want him to experience the same pain I did. I don't want him to know the pain while he's still so young and innocent." She replied with a sigh.

"Jay, it's not like he was murdered, or was involved in any drug rings or anything. He was hit by a drunk driver, I mean yeah it still sucks, he will still be upset and confused, and no boy should grow up without a father. But he has Hotch, and Morgan, and Rossi, and Me for all the boy stuff and you know that his aunties will never stop spoiling him. You can't protect him from the truth for ever, and besides, he's a big kid jay, he can handle it."

"Yeah I suppose your right." I

"I know I'm right, and you know I'm right, there's no point in arguing with me, my IQ is 187, or did you forget?"

"Do you think Morgan would let me? He mentions it every-day." JJ replied laughing.

As they arrived at the food court Henry ran back to the safety of the two adults and spencer dropped JJ's hand so he could pick up the five year old.

"So two happy meals, and you will be having..?" spencer said looking at JJ.

"I don't know how about you and henry go order your food and I'll find us a table, then I'll order my food."

"Sounds good to me." Spencer replied with a shrug. He and Henry started to walk over to the crowded lines. As they were walking they heard JJ call out to him. "If you come back with a happy meal for yourself I'm calling Hotch, he's not too happy with the results of your last medical!"

Spencer waved a hand and continued walking.

"Uncle Spencer, what was wrong with your medical?" enquired henry.

"Well _apparently_ I'm underweight, so I need to eat more." he said rolling his eyes at the boy.

JJ had just found a table and sat down, now she was waiting on the boys to return. As she was waiting she started to think about what Henry had asked and what Spencer had said. Spencer was right she couldn't keep putting off telling him forever. As she sat thinking she let her mind wander back to the day she had been told that

William LaMontgne Jr had been killed.

_She was sitting in the family room of their small three bedroom home and when a knock had sounded at the door. She smiled at Henry and said "oh looks like daddy forgot his keys again."_

_She walked over to the door and opened it, upon not seeing Will she began to get worried, she was Spencers emergency contact, could something have happened to him? She opened her mouth to speak but no sound was coming out. _

"_Miss Jareau, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but about half hour ago will was hit by a drunk driver on his way home from work. When paramedics arrived on scene they tried to revive him, however he didn't make it. I'm sorry for your loss, he was a valued officer." He said. the officer turned and started to walk down the path away from the house. JJ walked inside and closed the door, reaching for her phone she typed in the number she knew so well and listened to the ringing, when he picked up all she had to say was "help" and she hung up. Sinking to the floor she started to cry. When he got there spencer let himself in, he had his weapon drawn and was looking for danger. Upon seeing JJ on the floor he rushed over to her. _

"_JJ talk to me what's wrong?"_

_She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "Spence, he's gone." She said. _

JJ was startled from her thoughts by Henry running up and sitting on the seat next to her; he silently reached up and wiped a tear from her face. Just then Spencer arrived at the table with a happy meal for henry and some other food items for himself. JJ got up and smiled at spencer.

"Hey, I'll be right back I guess." She reached for her bag and began to search for her wallet but she couldn't find it. "Spence, did I leave my wallet in your car?"

"You most definitely did not."

"Then why can't I find it?"

"Magic I guess." He said with a mischievous grin on his face. "Here take this and get yourself some lunch and while you're doing that Henry and I will see if we can find your wallet for you." He said holding out a twenty.

Looking at JJ's face he simply said "I did say i was shouting Jay, go."

She took the money and went to get herself some food. As she was walking away spencer looked at Henry, pulled JJ's wallet from behind his back and said to the boy, "one day im going to get into trouble for my magic, and before you ask again Henry, no I will not teach you how to do that."

"Awww, no fair." The boy replied.

A/N: Hey guys, I know its been a while since I updated, but I hope I made up for it by having an extra-long chapter here, it took so long this time because the chapter wouldn't write itself this time like the other two, and life got in the way, you know between school and two jobs, I only had one night off and I had assignments to do. Anyway it's the holidays next week so hopefully I will have more time to write for you guys! Anyway ima shut up and stop boring you guys, drop a review and let me know what you think? Oh by the way, I know I originally said that henry was three but I changed my mind. =]


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey….. So, who's a horrible author? If you guessed me then you are right. It's been ages since I updated. So here is a crappy chapter to make up for it! Sorry guys I was running out of ideas but let me know what you think anyway? Thanks guys!

Cooey.. xx

Once all three members of the group had eaten their lunch and Reid had put together the toy that came with Henry's happy meal they stood and got ready to depart the table. Henry stood on his chair and whispered into Spencer's ear.

"I gotta go." He said.

"Go where." Spencer replied with a puzzled look on his face.

Henry just gave him a pointed look and waited for it to click.

"Oh, you mean go, right, well, I guess I can take you, unless that's an issue with you?" he said addressing the last part at JJ.

"No you take him and I'll meet you back here." She replied sitting back down. She watched the boys walk away and pulled her phone out of her pocket so she could reply to the text she had gotten when they had been eating. It was from Garcia, no surprises there, after the excess of cases they have had recently, a girls night hadn't been possible.

Hey, hey grl! Wht u doin 2day? Im good 4 some retail therapy, u in? ~ PG

Im already at the mall Garcia, doing some food shopping with 187 and my boy. ~ JJ

The reply she got back was almost instantaneous.

OMG! Hook in beautiful! ;) you know you want him. ~ PG

JJ sighed and replied; you know he's not interested. ~ JJ

That's what you think, but why wouldn't he b? ~PG

Because I had a baby and im a single mum. So im fat with baggage. ~JJ

Doll face you aint fat, just talk to him? Please? ~ PG

Maybe ~ JJ

Just as she was sending the last message to Garcia the boys returned from the bathroom.

"Mummy hurry up, we need more cereal at home, and if we finish boring shopping then uncle spencer is going to take me to the arcade!" said a very excited Henry.

"oh really? Well then I guess I better hurry. She said standing and putting her phone in her bag.

As they approached the food store* spencer looked over his shoulder and saw a rather pretty Brunette standing outside a kitchen appliance store, she looked up and sent him a warm almost flirtatious smile. He looked away hurriedly and walked just a little faster to catch up with JJ who had run after Henry who had run off to look at a magic show.

"Before we leave I need to go In there." He said when he finally caught up to her gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb. JJ looked back to see what he was referring to.

"the kitchen place?"

"Yeah, I had to throw out my bread bin and now I need a new one."

"well how about you and Henry start the food shopping and I will go get you a decent bread bin."

"Okay sounds like a plan." He said grinning. He took the short walk to grab a shopping cart and came back to fetch Henry, who was currently occupied in participating in a card trick. As JJ and Spencer watched, Henry selected a card and looked at it, showing the child next to him before placing it into the deck again. The magician shuffled the cards and took one from the top, middle and bottom of the deck, placing them on the table as he did so. "Okay Henry, if one of these cards is yours, then I win and if none of them are, then you win this," He said reaching behind his back and pulling out a stuffed polar bear. Henry nodded his face a mask of seriousness. The Magician flipped all of the cards and after receiving a negative response from both Henry and the girl sitting beside him he handed over the Polar bear.

"Thank you Mr Magic Man." The boy said shaking the magicians hand before turning to find his mother. The boy ran back to them and stood on the end of the cart.

As the two males were wandering the isles and placing various food items in the cart Henry was trying to find a suitable name for his polar bear.

"How about Sam?" he asked looking up at his god father.

"Well I don't know about you but I like it," Spencer replied, pulling a packet of Spaghetti from the shelf. They both looked up when they heard the voice of an excited child.

"Mummy, Mummy, look that's the boy who got the polar bear!" it was the little girl who had been sitting next to henry at the magic show.

"Jessica, don't point, its rude." The girl's mother chastised.

Spencer suddenly started as he recognised the girl's mother as the woman who had smiled at him outside the kitchen supplies store. She walked up to him with her daughter on her hip.

"Hi I'm Mandy." She said holding out her hand which spencer shook apprehensively.

"Spencer." He replied. She smiled at him and then looked at Henry.

"Oh isn't your son just the cutest little boy ever?" she cooed.

"How much does a polar bear weigh?" Henry suddenly asked, not giving Spencer time to inform Mandy that Henry wasn't his son.

"About 500KG buddy." Spencer replied.

"How much is that?"

Suddenly JJ interrupted back from her bread bin adventure. "Just enough to break the ice baby."

"Mummy!" Henry cried upon seeing her and reached out to be picked up.

Mandy suddenly didn't look very comfortable and hurriedly sputtered out an excuse to leave muttering as she left to, "have a nice day."

Spencer raised a quizzical eyebrow at JJ.

"What?" she replied.

"We were having a nice conversation, and you interrupted it." He replied with a half frown.

"She wasn't your type." She said in a simple reply.

"Since you seem to know, what is my type?" he asked.

"Pretty, intelligent, not too worried about your obsession with reading and quirks." JJ said in a matter of fact tone while taking the trolley and walking away.

"How would you know that?" he said hurrying to catch up with her.

"I'm a profiler Spence, I know these things." She said looking at a brand of cereal before handing it to Henry to place in the cart.

"You know who you just described JJ?"

"Who would that be?"

"Yourself, you didn't notice?" he said shocked.

She turned and smiled at him. "Oh I noticed."

So… what do you guys think? Should I leave it here or continue? I know it's taken me aaaaagggggggeeeeeesssssss to upload this chapter. I don't know if I should write continuing from tis experience or not. PM me with your thoughts people!


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer wore a very confused look as he watched JJ walk down the aisle, placing items in her cart as she went, when she had turned the corner reid pulled his phone out of his pocket and shot a text through to morgan

Hey, man looking for advice, you busy? – Reid

He placed his phone in to his pocket and followed after JJ and henry, he found them next to the spreads, he arrived in time to hear Henry Pleading with his mum.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase?" you said when you get back, and now your back, so please?" he said.

"Henry I know that I said Jack could sleep over when I got back, but I need to ask hotch and you already asked if Uncle Spencer could sleep over tonight rember?" she said, placing some strawberry Jam back on the shelf.

Having a sudden idea Reid spoke up.

"Well JJ you know we have to do some team bonding during our time off, we haven't done any for almost a year, why not just organise a sleepover, then Henry can have his sleepover and we can do our team bonding all in one hit. As he was suggesting this, his phone buzzed in his uncomfortable jeans, pulling it out of his pocket again Reid saw that it was a reply from Morgan.

Your with JJ again, just talk to her, im sure she won't reject you. – Morgan

She was flirting with me, how do I react? – Reid

He began to follow JJ to the checkout while texting Morgan, the girl at the counter scanned through all the items and JJ and Reid split the costs 50-50, because they were no longer sure who's shopping was whose and they would know until they had a chance to look through it.

"Can we go to the arcade now? Henry asked when they had finished.

"if its okay with your mum then I don't see an issue with it." Reid replied, pulling his phone out of his pocket once again. The reply from Morgan was a simple two words.

Kiss her. – Morgan

Snorting at the typical Morgan reply Reid and jj started walking towards the arcade, with Henry sitting on the front of the cart.

Who are you busy texting? Jj asked as they walked along.

Oh just Morgan. He replied putting his phone back in his pocket.

They continued walking in comfortable silence. When they finally reached the arcade henry jumped of the front of the cart and stood next to his mother while she got out some money for him to use in the games.

As henry played some age appropriate games JJ and Reid were having an intense competition, they were playing a shooting game and JJ was kicking ass. Getting frustrated Reid put his gun down and walked over to the air hocky table and started to verse henry, who had given up on his basket-ball game. When she had finally beaten the high score on her shooting game JJ came over and watched with an amused expression on her face. She was watching her five year old son beat her thirty year old best friend at one of the easiest games in the arcade, she had to say, Reid had the best heart at times. When the boys had finished their game (the score being Henry 10, Reid 1), JJ spoke up

"Come on Reid, I'll verse you?"

Looking up from the table he made eye contact with her

"You're on." He said.

The game started off slow, but when Reid scored the first point the competition suddenly got fierce. The two adults continued to fling the disk back and forth at each other, insults going with it. After a few intense minutes the score was 9 all. Only one point stood between the two adults and victory. Having an idea, Reid decided to make a deal.

"JJ, how about this, the person who scores the next point, can have one wish to be carried out by the loser of the competition."

JJ contemplated this deal for a quick minute before she replied. "Prepare to lose Spence."

The game continued for another ten minutes without either JJ or Reid scoring the final point. Henry was getting bored and wanted to leave, he was tugging on JJ's arm distracting her from the game for half a second. Reid scored the final point. Immediately JJ began to protest that it wasn't fair and that they should rematch. Reid just smirked at her.

"Sorry Jayje. You owe me one wish."

"Fine, what is your wish?" she said picking henry up.

"I will tell you when we get the shopping back to your place. Also you should call Hotch, im sure he wants to do the team bonding at the beginning of our time off."

They walked out of the mall and towards the car park. When all the shopping was in the vehicle, JJ, Reid and Henry piled in and began to drive back to JJ's house. They finally reached their destination and unloaded all of the shopping; it was all placed on the kitchen counter. As the adults were beginning to sort through the shopping Henry yawned, looking at her son JJ picked him up and carried him upstairs to his room. When she got back she found spencer sitting on a cleaned space on the bench, swinging his legs slightly, he looked a little downcast and JJ decided to try to cheer him up.

"Hey Spence, what's your wish? I lost remember?"

"Well, it's actually really simple. All I want is for you to close your eyes, just for a minute." As he was saying this he had placed his hands on her shoulders and moved her so she was leaning against the bench. She raised her eyebrows at him before complying with his wish, what harm could her closing her eyes do after all? JJ felt a hand on her face and had to force her eyes to remain closed, she was wondering what Spencer was doing. She could feel warm breath on her face and thought she knew what he was doing, her presumption was proven correct when she felt his lips on hers. He was hesitant and seemingly unsure. The kiss was over sooner than JJ wanted, Reid took his hand away from her face and her eyes snapped open. She saw spencer standing on the other side of the room looking at his shoes and picking at his fingernails.

Glancing up at the woman he had been in love with for years Reid turned red and muttered "sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Why, why shouldn't you have done that?" She asked walking closer to him.

"Because you're probably not interested and it was a violation of your personal space, im Sorry JJ it won't happen again."

"Well that's a shame. I would really like for it to happen again." She said closing the gap between them; they were standing chest to chest with JJ looking up at him. She stood on her tip toes and closed the gap between their lips once again.

**Okay. So this concludes Daydreams and Memories. I will be writing a second story that will basically be continuing from this story. it will be entitled Pyjama Rama, so if you want to read the team bonding part, keep an eye out for it. I promise to have it up within the week, hopefully no later than Saturday (Australian time, so that's like Friday for any American readers.). Hope you all liked the conclusion! **

**Until next time – Cooey out!**


End file.
